Stranger Danger
by Venjess
Summary: She was offered a lollipop, then she was offered her crush which one would you choose? A fairly random story about cafes, confessions and squealing fangirls. VenxOC and LeaxOC


**Okay, I changed the names in this because reasons, you'll notice that the name changes correspond with the name changes in the Project Kingdom Hearts sequel and (regarding Aya) the original**

**Um... this was initially done simply to test out how all the uploading chapters and stuff works, and I meant to take it down ages ago, then Bec told me I wan't allowed to so... I'm changing the names at least, and... yeah...**

* * *

**Stranger Danger**

**Yuri's POV:**

I'm not stupid. I am perfectly aware of the notion 'stranger danger' thank you very much. When I was younger, my mum sat me down and said to me, "Sayrui, you must always be careful around people you don't know, okay? If someone you don't know comes towards you don't listen to them, don't follow them. If they keep bothering you, scream and run away, okay? Don't trust anyone you don't know. Do you understand?" I nodded, "yes mummy, I won't trust strangers, I'm not that silly." The look on my mother's face suggested that she believed otherwise, but she didn't say anything. True to my words, the next time someone approached me that I didn't know, I screamed for help and ran away. Apparently I had the wrong idea; it took me a while to work out that people at school are mostly trust-worthy, and that it isn't very good to scream in your teacher's face before running out the door. Hey, it was my first year, can I really be blamed?

I know what qualifies as a potentially dangerous person now, so it is with some guilt that I do not run away screaming from the man in front of me. I mean, sure, he was a lot taller than me, his face was covered, he had on a long dark cloak and a white van, he was a typical, potential kidnapper. Worthy of screaming and running and all that jazz; but he had _lollipops_, and he was _offering them to me_, I mean, what can you expect? Not to mention the fact that he was offering to give me a lift in his van to the café where I was going to meet up with my friends, Aya, Lea and Ventus (Ven). I mean, sure it was about a two minute walk from where I was at the moment considering that I had already been well on my way. But it was the thought that counted right? And he said he had _chocolate_ and _skittles_ in his van, and I could have them and give them to my friends. And I mean, every stranger is a potential friend, right? Especially one who is offering you sugary treats.

So sure, my mind was screaming at me that I was being idiotic, but I figured, even if he did kidnap me and whatnot, I would still get a whole bunch of lollipops _at least_ out of it, so it was worth it.

As I'm about to accept the man's kind offer, I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around and see Aya coming towards us; she glances at man then turns to me whispering, "What _are_ you doing? Since when did you turn into a total _idiot_?" I shake my head condescendingly at Aya's narrow point of view and mouth the '_lollipops_'.

* * *

**Aya's POV:**

I had been almost at the café when I felt an impulse to look over at the road. What I saw made me frown. Sayuri was talking to some stranger, _talking_, not screaming and running away from. Apparently her mother has never taught her of the concept of 'stranger danger'.

I ran over to Yuri, she spun around as she heard me coming. I glanced over at the man standing their patiently before leaning in to whisper to her, "What _are_ you doing? Since when did you turn into a total _idiot_?" She shakes her head condescendingly at me, no doubt at me 'narrow frame of mind' or whatever, before mouthing the word, _'lollipops'_.

I stare at Yuri disbelieving, of course, _lollipops_. Figures it would be something stupid like that. I could just imagine her thinking, "hmm… what a suspicious man… but wait, is that… lollipops, oh well, he is instantly on my friend list, lol, I'll just get into his van with him now, it'll be _fun_." I think for a few seconds then look back to Yuri, "Yuri," I say, keeping my voice level, "come with me and I'll give you…" I pause to add to the tension, knowing that it would interest Yuri more. I was right; she leaned in, tilting her head curiously to the side, "Ven," at Yuri's expression I smiled. I was silent as she turned back to the man excitingly and said in a rushed voice, "sorry Mister Stranger-man-with-lollipops-and-other-yummy-things! But that's just an offer that I just can't refuse!"

Then she turned to me, grabbed my hand with a quick, "let's go!" and ran off, dragging me behind her, leaving the man to watch us go with a confused expression, wondering what on earth Ven was and where he could possibly get some.

* * *

**Ven's POV:**

The first warning I had to the arrival and Aya and Yuri was Aya grabbing my hand, shoving me at Yuri and saying, "You belong to Yuri now, go have fun." Then I was dragged off, vaguely aware of Yuri's giggling and Lea's astonished look.

I was wrenched sideways as Yuri turned a corner to hide behind a wall. I'm about to ask her what's going on when she motions for me to be quiet and whispers, "we'll go do some stuff later, but right now I want to see what Aya and Lea do when they're 'alone' together." I look at her, taking in the mischievous look in her eyes, and the excited smile. I thought it was fairly obvious from her expression that she knew all about the secret feelings of the two over there, so I ask, voice tinged with amazement, "you know how Lea feels about Aya?" Apparently not, I cursed myself for so readily believing that she would. After all, for her to have known she would have to have been rather observant (which, given her air-headed manner, is rather impossible), or she would have had to be told by Lea (and taking into account her obvious inability to keep a secret, that wouldn't have happened either). I cringed, imagining Lea's reaction when he found out I told, then Yuri began giggling. "This is great!" she cried, "I ship them _so_ hard, and now it's like, like… canon!" She looks at my expression and giggled again, "what, you're acting like you thought I didn't know! Duh, it was _so_ obvious! People may think I don't pay attention, but I do! I am very aware of these sorts of things. I could tell that Lea liked Aya for _ages_ now, not to mention the fact that Aya told me herself that _she_ had a crush on Lea. I so wanted to tell her to just ask him out, but I figured it was important for her to figure it out. So I didn't say anything to anyone or anything! As for telling _you_, well, you told me about Lea so it's only fair. Besides… I trust you." She blushed a bit at the last bit she said and I couldn't help but thinking it was kinda cute. I didn't stay on my thought for long, aware of how close we were and knowing that if I kept thinking like that I wouldn't be able to stop myself kissing her.

I was, needless to say, shocked. She had pretty much destroyed two of my certain opinions of her. Apparently she was smarter than she acted, and she was also able to keep a secret when it was important, or affected someone close to her. I was… impressed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Yuri put a hand over my mouth, "shush," she whispered, pointing over to where Aya and Lea where standing. We watched quietly, trying to hear what they were saying. I heard Yuri make a frustrated noise when she couldn't' make out the words; it was clear that Aya was saying something but we couldn't hear. Aya turned to go, and I frowned, wondering what happened. Lea hadn't really said anything from what I could see. Then all of a sudden, he lunged forward, grabbed her by the hand, and kissed her.

* * *

**Lea's POV:**

I watched in shocked silence as Aya shoved Ven at Yuri saying something about her owning him now, before they ran off together, leaving me alone. With my crush since three years ago, Aya.

I glance at Aya, painfully aware of how close she was standing, and of how nice she was looking. I looked around, Yuri and Ven had completely vanished, maybe Ven had decided to tell Yuri how he felt about her. I sighed; this was the perfect opportunity to do the same. I turned to Aya and try to think of a way to explain the way I felt about her without sounding weird. She was looking oddly pensive and I raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong. Before I could ask she turned to me and said, "Lea, I like you." I stared at her, eyes wide. Surely, she just meant as a friend… right? There's no way I could actually be lucky enough to be liked by a girl like Aya. I'm just making things up, there's a perfectly reasonable answer. Trying to prove it to myself I forced a smile, "you mean… like a friend?" Aya frowned, "no, I mean more than a friend… as in, _love_." I stared, ignoring the fact that I was blushing like crazy by now. Yep, Aya was the only person that could make big, bad Lea blush. But when I did blush, I turned redder than my hair. My mind tried to process what she said, while my heart was thumping painfully in my chest shouting, "OMG! She said love! She said LOVE!" After a few moments of staring blankly, Aya's lips began to tremble a bit, and her eyes got all shiny like she about to start crying, she turned around and said softly, "I didn't really expect you to feel the same way; I just thought you should know."

So while one part of my mind was marvelling at her bravery at doing something I had been too frightened to, another part was screaming at me, "Get your butt into gear Lea! Walking away is bad. No walking away! That will make you sad! Stop her from walking away! Now!" Acting on adrenaline, I stepped forwards and gabbed Aya's hand. Pulling her back to me, I bent over and kissed her. I could feel her stiffen for a moment, then, hesitantly, she put arms around me and started kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. My mind was racing and my heart was doing the foxtrot… or some other kind of jumpy dance. I completely forgot about the fact that we were in the middle of the café, I didn't notice that people had started to stare. Al I thought about was Aya, being held in my arms, kissing her with all my heart. In a state of utter bliss.

I pulled away for a few seconds, leaning into to whisper, "I love you," before I kissed her once more. Not planning on letting go for some time. That plan was kinda cut short when there was a shriek from not too far away. Aya and I broke apart, even though my heart was crying, "who cares if someone's being murdered! Just kiss her some more!" But I ignored it, and looked over to where the sound had come from, just in time to see Yuri jump at Ven and kiss him.

Even from over where I was standing I could see they were both blushing. Aya was standing next to me jumping up and down ecstatically, "oh my gosh!" She cried. "They are _so _cute; I've been shipping them so hard for ages now." I sighed, '_and out comes Aya's inner fangirl_' I though a tad regretfully. No more kissing for today, she'd be too busy jumping around like a hyped up little girl.

* * *

**Yuri's POV:**

I had been busy obsessing over Aya and Lea, "oh my gosh, I can't believe they finally _told_ each how they felt! And then that kiss… and then… and then… and…. Oh my gosh! They're just so…. So…. Sweet! It's like… kyaah! Fangirling! Total _squee_ moment!" I spun around to face Ven who was looking at me with such an odd expression on his face that I faltered for a few moments, "Ven…?" I asked nervously. Unsure as to what was wrong.

All of a sudden, he leaned in and _kissed me on the lips_! I froze, dumbfounded, staying silent even after he had pulled away. "I…I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he whispered softly, looking anywhere but me. "I shouldn't have done that, but… I've liked you for _so long_ and I…" he was looking at me now, desperately searching my face. Whatever he had found must have disappointed him because he looked away again, a blush colouring his cheek.

He was so _cute_, looking like that. He didn't even look in my general direction. So he was totally and completely unprepared when I launched myself at him squealing, and kissed him. He stiffened, then put his arms around me. I pulled away after a few seconds. It was only a small kiss but I was blushing, redder than Lea's hair, and Ven looked the same. I hugged him tight, "I love you," I could tell he'd gone an even deeper shade of red; I was still blushing pretty hard myself. But I ignored that and buried my face in his chest.

Then Ven put his arms around me and whispered, "I love you, Yuri." And I couldn't keep still. I jumped up squealing, grabbed his hand and dragged Ventus over to where Ay and Lea were standing, staring. Or rather… Lea was staring and Aya was jumping up and down crying, "my OTP was meant to be! My OTP was meant to be!"

I ran up and hugged Aya, crying out, "my two favourite shippings have come true. Vaguely aware of the confused look Ven threw Lea, and the reply, "don't ask, just… don't ask. It's fangirl language. Do I really look like _I_ would understand?"

I jumped away from Aya and ran over once more to Ven, and, blushing a little, I hugged him, deciding that I would explain all the fangirl terminology to him later. I glanced over to Aya and we both shared and evil grin. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We would educate our boyfriends in the way of the otaku, and soon, they shall be squealing fangirls just like us. _Mwahahaha._ Ven tensed up for a moment against me as I shared the look with Aya, and I knew he could tell something bad was going to happen. '_Too bad Ven_,' I thought to myself viciously, no escape for you _or_ Lea now. I smiled once more, as Ven hugged me, ignoring the incredulous looks we were getting. My smile broadened when I noticed Aya hug Lea out of the corner of my eye. And I stood up on tiptoe kissing Ven on the nose, "thank you," I whispered, "what for?" he asked, cheeks tinged red, from the kiss I just gave him. I smiled, "for loving me."

* * *

**Ven's POV:**

To tell you the truth, when I hugged Yuri and saw the look she sent to Aya, I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to regret this. But when she kissed my nose, and thanked me loving her, my heart swelled to a point where I just didn't care. She could turn me into a raving fangirl, and I wouldn't mind.

Almost funny how my words came back to bite my on the butt.

But most of the time I was perfectly happy. Even when Yuri made me watch some anime or another with her, or read a manga or anything like that, I didn't mind, because I knew she was doing it _because_ I was her _boyfriend_.

Sometimes I would be walking, then she would come running up and launch herself at me, hugging me around the neck and babbling about how _this_ character had finally gotten together with _this_ character, and how it is _so totally canon_ and stuff. And I can't help but think; Yuri is a total and completely obsessive fangirl, sometimes bordering on crazy, but… she's _my_ total and completely obsessive, almost-crazy fangirl. And you know what? I don't think I would have had it any other way.

* * *

**Ugh... I don't really like how this was written, its way different to my style now, its a bit more... childish, but I suppose, looking at the style itself and not the story, it isn't too bad.**

**Personally, I think this story is ridiculous, Aya and Yuri were based off friends, people I'm meant to know real well and I'm pretty sure I still got them OOC but... life...**

**I'm also not that good at romance it seems but... this was a practise on a bunch of different levels so... yeah**


End file.
